


This Job is Crazy

by spun809



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, makeup artist reader, more drinking, then sex, you work on Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You just got a job working on the Supernatural crew. Jared and Jensen take a liking to you, and try and make you feel a lot more welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not cheating Jared or Jensen, for my story both are portrayed as single, no hate for their real families or wives here.

Walking onto set that morning your stomach was in knots, you had been dying for a gig doing makeup on television but you had applied to work on Supernatural purely out of your love of the show. A few months went by with a few jobs here and there and you had basically pushed your past unanswered resumes out of your mind. Then answering your phone one morning, not even glancing at the number because it was so early, you just wanted the ringing to stop, “hello?” 

“Is this y/n?” The voice on the other end sounded professional and you hoped it was another job so you could make the few hundred bucks you needed to pay your rent. 

“Yes,” you said forcing your eyes open. 

“Hi this is Zabrina, I head up the makeup crew on Supernatural, I wanted to talk to you about your resume.” 

Suddenly you felt wide awake you were hoping maybe you got lucky and were being called to help with an episode or two, “Hi, did you have any questions?”

“Yeah,” she laughed gently, “when can you start?” 

So a few weeks later you were staying in a cheap motel in Vancouver, and driving on the scene where one of your favorite shows was made to work as part of the crew. You had felt overwhelmed the day before when Zabrina had showed you to your station and explained the logistics of everything before the show began filming the following day. Trying your best to memorize the direction to the mirror where you would be touching up the actors between takes. 

As filming got ready to start the actors and various other crew started spilling in, you had gotten there way earlier than needed as a way to try and calm yourself but it wasn’t really working. You sipped on your latte, between looking around at the various cameras and people popping in and out of the set they were dressing for the scene today. Then you saw two people you immediately recognized, Jared was dressed in his typical flannel and jeans and Jensen was wearing a red button up. Jensen nudged Jared’s shoulder and the taller man leaned down so that he could whisper something into his ear. Jared threw his head back, letting out a booming laugh and then his eyes landed on you. He shoved his co-star in the ribs and pointed towards you, the shorter man nodded and they both starting striding towards you. 

You turned away from them, looking at them made you want to burst into a string of giggles, and you started moving the brushes you had laid out into a straight line. When you felt the gentle tap on your shoulder, you jumped out of your skin. 

“Whoa there honey, you ok?” A sweet rich voice spoke, you knew it was Jensen. 

Turning around, you faced them, both looking at you with huge grins on their faces clearly trying their best not to laugh at your jumpiness. 

You smiled shakily, “Yeah sorry maybe too much coffee for a first day on a new job,” you said. 

Jensen held out his hand to you, “Well I am Jensen, nice to meet you.” 

Grasping his hand you noticed how much bigger his was compared to yours, just touching him slightly made your knees a little weak. 

“Hi, I’m y/n,” you tried to stand up straight and look professional before adding, “I’m going to be helping with makeup.” 

Jared suddenly was in your personal space, picking you up and hugging you while spinning around. Caught off guard you squealed, and he put you back down. 

“I’m Jared,” he said his face was lit up with a huge smile, it was so wide you could make out most of his teeth. 

“Hi,” you giggled at his antics, already knowing his reputation on set. 

The taller man flung himself into the folding makeup chair at your station and looked up at you fake batting his eyes at you, “so your the one who is going to make us beautiful.” 

You walked up next to the counter and pulled out your supplies, basic concealer and some powder and got ready to apply it to him. As you tried to get ready you saw Jensen sit in the chair next to Jared but he was all swag and more serious. In the reflection you could see Jared leaning over and talking quietly to his friend. Jensen smirked at whatever the comment was, his mouth quirking up at the corners, his eyes flicked to you and made you wonder what Jared had said. 

The rest of their set up didn’t seem to take long, with both of them casually asking about where you were from and what you liked to do in your free time and telling you a little about themselves. It was easy and they both had you relaxing and laughing at their charm. Soon they were up and shooting and you were standing watching them. When the scene was called for the day you stood around awkwardly wondering what you were going to do. 

A hand slid around you waist as you were bent cleaning up your station, with arms that long you knew it was Jared. He spun you to face him, you saw that Jensen was standing slightly behind Jared watching your face. 

“So darling we were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while, we were just going back to our trailer and you being new and all,” he seemed to be trying to find the right words. 

You just beamed at him glad to have some company since you didn’t know anyone, “sure that sounds awesome.” 

Jensen seemed to gain some courage because at your words he was sliding up on your other side, “let’s go.” 

It seemed a little weird that Jared never let go of your waist as he used it to lead you to the trailer that the boys were hanging out it, there was a paper sign that read JENSEN ACKLES on the door so you knew who it belonged to. Walking in though you were impressed at how big it was, there was a full bed a fridge, and a couch. It was bigger than your motel room. “This is great,” you said as you continued to look at everything. 

Jensen chuckled as he opened a cupboard in the kitchenette and pulled out some glasses and a bottle of whisky. Setting them down on the table he poured out shots and handed one to Jared and then to you, his fingers brushing yours as he gave you the glass. It made a flush rise in your cheeks and Jared laughed at your obvious redness, it had you quickly downing the shot. Relishing the burn, you puffed out a breath, “Thanks I needed that.” 

“I could tell,” Jensen said as he poured you another. 

You sipped it as you sat down on the couch, not wanting to get too tipsy right away. Jared was plopping down next to you on your right while Jensen slid in on your left. With the three of you sitting together you were squished against each other, their sides pressed against you and you realized that they were like giants next to you. You felt giddy at their touch, your stomach felt warm and you were glowing. 

“So what do you guys normally do after the call it a day around here?” You asked, wondering what they were going to do tonight. 

Jared looked down at you and licked his bottom lip, “well me and Jensen are boring on our own, we watch tv or play video games but we thought you could help make things more interesting.” He tipped you a wink. 

Jensen hand was suddenly rubbing on your knee, and you felt a tingling in your skin from the touch, you downed the rest of the shot you were holding feeling like you were going to need it. 

Standing up abruptly you turned towards them sitting stunned on the couch, their faces were looking worried like they were nervous you were going to fly out of there screaming. You smiled, grabbing both of their hands and trying to get them to stand up too. Once they were reluctantly getting up you walked over to the speakers you had seen with an iPod on it, and flipping through his music you found something your recognized that had a beat. 

When the music started you slowly rocked your hips in tune with the beat, you could feel Jensen’s eyes on your back while you saw the hunger in Jared’s expression. You pressed in close to him, “well I think we should dance,” you smiled up at him. Jensen was standing back so you called over your shoulder, “come on you too.” 

Jensen pressed into your back and you pushed your hips back against him grinding slowly. He gabbed you helping to time your movements with him, then Jared was putting his hands above Jensen’s on your waist, his frame towering over you. You all danced like that until the song finished, the next one being too slow to really keep going. Jared pulled away first and you looked behind you at Jensen, his eyes were dark. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

“What now boys,” you smirked watching them ponder their next move. 

Jensen moved to fill up the shot glasses again with the dark brown liquid. His eyes were glinting mischievously. You gulped audibly at the sight of it and Jared laughed close to your ear, “don’t worry I bet we have some ideas.” 

Jensen turned back to see where you and his buddy were standing. He was looking over your shoulder at Jared, it was like they were having a silent conversation of raised eyebrows and small nods, they clearly knew each other well. After a minute you felt yourself stagger backwards as Jared’s weight left your side, not realizing how much you were relying on him to keep you upright. He steadied you by the shoulders.

“So I had an idea, maybe we could play a game to help and get to know each other better,” Jensen spoke with so much confidence in his tone, it was like he could see exactly how this supposed game was going to go. 

You tried to act bolder than you felt, scoffing at his tone, “aren’t games for kids?” 

Jared snickered appreciatively at your remark, but Jensen kept going, “not this one, it is a drinking game, we each say something we have done and if you haven’t you take a shot.” 

Uh-oh you thought. You weren’t exactly inexperienced or closed minded but you didn’t get out a lot back home and this might backfire. Not one to back down from a challenge, you gathered your bravado, “I’m in, lets do this.” 

Jensen took a shot glass and handed you and Jared one. Then Jared grinned towards you, “I’ll go first, I have smoked weed.” 

Glad that they were setting the bar low you held your glass firm and watched as Jensen took his shot, clearly Jared knew that it was going to get his friend to drink. 

Shaking his head slightly Jensen refilled his glass, “my turn, I have slept with more than three people,” his eyes darted towards you. 

You threw back your shot, you weren’t that experienced with guys. 

Jared looked at you wide eyed, “really?” 

“What? I dated the same guy from high-school up until like a year ago,” you could feel yourself blushing at the admittance. 

As you were talking Jensen pried your shot glass from your hand and was refilling it. “Ok y/n, your turn,” he said. 

“Yeah lets see if you can get us drunk tonight,” Jared added laughing. 

You thought it over, you wondered what you might have done that would give these two guys a run for their money. You knew they might have more experience with partners than you did but you had one leg up over them, “I’ve given head,” both of them glared at you as the each downed their shot and you giggled. 

By the end of the game both of the boys were tipsy but you were buzzed, noticing through a haze the way that both of them bumped against your chest or casually ran a hand up your arm or brushed over your thigh. Every time they touched you it sent a thrill running through your body. Both boys were rough housing with each other at the moment, a tangled mess of limbs, trying to pin the other one to the ground. 

Jared sprang up and ripped off his shirt, “I’m sweaty now.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes, but you could tell he didn’t mean it. You took in the hard expanse of Jared chest, his body was glistening with exertion. He was tanned and his pecs were impressive, you brushed a hand across the edge of your mouth to make sure you weren’t drooling. 

“Like what you see,” Jared raised his eyebrows suggestively at you. 

“Yeah,” you shook your head slightly, “I mean, meh.” 

Jensen came up behind you pressing a kiss into your neck, “it’s ok baby, I know you like it.” You shivered as his hot breath crossed your skin. 

Jared came closer to the two of you. It was hard to focus on him though, Jensen hands were trailing under your t-shirt tracing small patterns into the skin there. Your eyes were falling shut at the touch. You leaned your head back on Jensen’s shoulder, letting his strength hold your body where he wanted it. Moving his hands under your bra you groaned when he lightly brushed over your nipple and it immediately hardened. You were just enjoying the touch, losing yourself in the pleasure of it. Only when you felt the press of lips against your own did you open your eyes, it was Jared bent down to catch your mouth. 

This wasn’t normally a situation you would be in, having two different men lavishing your body with attention but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. Grabbing Jared around the neck to press him closer to you. As his body crowded yours, you could feel his arousal. 

Undoing your hands from tangling in his long brown locks, Jared held you at a slight distance. You could see him motioning to Jensen you also removed himself from your back, letting his fingers fall off you. Then your clothes were being removed, one of the men helped to lift your shirt over your head, while the other was helping to undo your jeans and pull them down your hips. Trying to maintain balance you helped to push off your flats so you didn’t fall. 

You looked at both men, they were taking in the way the your body moved, being so vulnerable in front of them had you wanting to cover yourself but instead you took the plunge unhooking your bra and letting the straps fall loose off your shoulders. Then bending forward to let to fall to the ground. You hooked your thumbs in the waistband of your black lace panties you were suddenly glad you had worn, and pushing out your ass, pulled them slowly down your legs. 

A hand brushed over the curve of back, tracing down lower, and you stood slowly. Jensen walked in front of you, moving his hand along your exposed skin at your waist, then sat down on the couch. He trying to adjust the bulge of his erection, and then you lost balance as he spun you around. 

He pulled you onto his lap, hooking your knees outside of his, spreading your legs open for Jared. His hand began to trace over your clit. 

“Oh,” you were buzzing where he touched you, “feels so good.” It was barely audible you were so lost in desire. 

Jared’s head was ducking between your thighs his breath coming out in hot puffs against your exposed flesh. His eyes watched Jensen’s movements. Soon he was running his hand up you thigh to tease you before rubbing a finger through your juices that were dripping from you. He pressed against your opening but only hesitated for a second before roughly pushing two fingers into you. 

You thought you might explode as both of them played with your pussy. It was more than you had ever experienced and it made you feel lightheaded. 

“How’s that feel baby, tell us,” Jared was watching your face. 

Trying to find the words, “it is like I am burning up,” Jared brushed against your g-spot and you tried to push down on his hand but he held you still, “want to come.” You gasped out. 

“Not even close to letting that happen,” Jensen said his chin leaning against your shoulder. He started sucking at the edge of your neck and you were glad you knew how to cover hickeys. 

Jared removed his fingers and stood slightly between your legs, lifting his hand to your mouth, “ suck.”

You took his fingers and tasted yourself in him as your swept your tongue along his digits. He smirked at your movements, undoubtedly imagining his dick in your mouth. He removed his fingers and knelt again between your legs. He licked a stripe along your cunt slowly, before driving in, licking and sucking around Jensen’s fingers which were still toying with your sensitive bud. As you tried to push your thighs together you could feel Jared’s soft hair tickling against your legs. 

Jensen finally moved his hand and Jared latched on to replace him sucking hard and swirling his tongue against you. Jensen now with two free hands began toying with your breasts. He rubbed your nipples until they were hard and then started to roll them between his fingers. You gasped for air, you thought you were going to explode. Your hips started bucking slightly and a tingling spread out from your core touching every part of your body, then everything stopped. 

You groaned, “ what the hell.” You were pouting but you didn’t care.

Jensen moved you easily in his arms to throw you gently into the bed. Jared followed a few steps behind. Both of them started shedding their clothing, until two of the were fully undressed, both standing hard, it was easy to see how much they had enjoyed teasing you. 

Crawling into bed, Jensen maneuvered your body until you were laying on top of him. You tried to look back towards Jared, wondering what was going to happen now, trembling with excitement at the thought. Then a hand against your face was guiding you to focus on the man beneath you, “if you want to stop, you just say so ok?” 

“Ok,” you felt calmer knowing that you weren’t being pressured into anything, that if you suddenly got overwhelmed no one would hold it against you. 

Just then you felt Jared behind you, his lips pressed against your spine, “I’m gonna go slow.” 

It was obvious what meant, so you took a deep breath to relax as you felt his large finger sticky with lube he must have grabbed, while your eyes were on Jensen and he pushed slowly against your back entrance. He teased you, and then slowly pressed in. It was more fullness than you were used to but he worked you carefully, every time you tensed his movements stilling until you told him to keep going. 

After a while the slight burn turned into the most delirious pressure and you wanted more. You looked down at the green orbs that were busy watching the every pant of breath, you got next to his ear to plead with him, “I need you, please.” 

He moved you so he could get the needed angel to push the head of his member to your pussy, “so wet for me baby,” he threw his head back as he entered you moving so slow. Having both men working your body open, you were seeing stars, the feeling of being taken care of. Working you towards your own pleasure by moving carefully in sync with each other. There was a moment when you felt Jared moving off you, dampening the moment, only to have him back a minute later pressing his hard cock against your ass.

“Are you ready?” He asked waiting for you to speak before he did anything. 

“Please, I want you inside me,” you said. 

Jensen stilled his slow thrusts underneath you as Jared pushed inside at an agonizingly slow crawl, he was so large you were glad though you let your body adjust to him as you felt him fully inside you, he was pausing waiting on you. 

“Move Jared,” you demanded. 

Then you were being pushed between the two of them, your body rocking with both of them. It was so wonderful you thought you were going to melt with the sheer passion of it. As the increased their speed you could feel the spread of electricity shooting through your body. Both of them kept going, Jared was keeping up a firm pace from behind you but Jensen was becoming more erratic in his movements, he held back from snapping until he saw you throw your own head back eyes snapping shut as your orgasm ripped through you, then you felt the rush of him spilling inside you. Finally Jared started his own loss of control and you felt him pull out and the wetness of him coating your lower back and ass as he sprayed his seed across your skin. 

Rolling off of Jensen, and letting Jared collapse on the side of you, you could feel the heavy breathing of the two men crushing against you. You knew you should get up and clean yourself off but you were so tried you couldn’t move. Apparently the feeling was mutual as you saw Jensen staring at you sleepily.

“Was that ok?” He was searching your face like you might be darting out of their to sue them over harassment or something. 

You laid on your back looking up at the trailer ceiling, “it was amazing.” 

Jared chuckled, and you closed your eyes, you hopped it wouldn’t be last time you fell asleep to the warmth of them both beside you.


End file.
